User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/Fuck this Shit - Leftism and The Regressive Left
Well, this is REALLY overdue, holy crap, I almost forgot about this series. Welcome back to Fuck this Shit, I suppose. Today, I'm going to be doing one of the entires I've been wanting to do since the start - LIBERALISM. Let's go, I guess. Where to even begin? This ideaology is one of the most hypocritical, ridiculous, and lazy ideaologies out there. Now before I start, I must say this - I have nothing against liberals as people (especially if they are actually open-minded like they claim to be), I just don't like the ideaology. As Hunter Avallone once said, "If I say, 'I hate socialism,' That doesn't mean I will hate you if you are a socialist. It just means I hate the idea of socialism." However, there is one political ideaology that this doesn't apply - the regressive left. Also, keep in mind that I think the far right is just as bad as the far left as they use the same vulgar tactics, such as rioting and violent threats. First off, the ideaology of leftism is a very hypocritical one. The most obvious example of this is the self-made claim that the ideaology is "tolerant," yet they are blatantly intolerant of many kinds of people, most notably white people, Christians, straight people, and men, just to name a few. Basically, they say they tolerate diversity of thought... as long as the thought agrees with their standpoint. Another example of leftist hypocrisy is in Hollywood actors, that being the ones that call for extreme gun control, yet they star in violent movies with loads of guns, even with the actors using the guns themselves. Second, leftism calls for some of the most ludicrous policies. The one that immedietely comes to my mind is their view on gender and biology - they ignore basic biology for the sake of feelings. This is most extreme in California, which has been dubbed "Retardville" by many people, including myself. There, the state government, yes, the state government, officially recognizes a third gender, called "non-binary." If that sounds ridiculous, get this - it is a jailable offense to mis-gender someone, and is punishable up to ONE YEAR. Still, on top of that, do you want to know the maximum jail time for knowingly spreading HIV? Only six months. I'm not going to say any more about this one, just let all of that sink in. Finally, leftism is one of the laziest and arrogant ideaologies out there, just behind atheism and feminism, which I will talk about in later entries. Most leftists don't want to work, and just desire free wellfare checks. Not only that, extreme leftists come off as arrogant people, sometimes violently supressing free speech of certain targeted groups of people, as previously mentioned. One such example is the anti-Trump riots that were widespread in the country right after the election. They claimed to be fighting for "free speech" due to their radical, ludicrous belief that President Trump is a tyrant, but they violently attacked Trump supporters in order to stop them expressing free speech. Now hear me out, I am aware that the extreme far right does the same kind of thing to people they disagree with, but this is an article about leftism, not rightism. There we go, those are my opinions on liberalism / leftism. I might do an article in the future about the far right and its equally vulgar tactics, but I'm going to finish off the hit-list first. Make sure to comment if you agree or not, because I'd like to hear all of your thoughts on the matter. Thanks for reading, my Shreks. Category:Blog posts